The Way Love Works
by falling-stars
Summary: Sakura’s dad and Touya decide to go to on a business trip to Korea so Sakura ends up moving in with Syoaran for the time being, will love develop?


Hey pplz! This is my first ever fanfic so pwease don't criticise TOO much! I tried making it good so yeah. pwease, R+R! I always try to when I read other fics so pwease do so when reading mine.I'll even make sure to thank you when I write the next chappie! Anyway, on with the demented story.  
  
Summary - Sakura's dad and Touya decide to go to on a business trip to Korea so Sakura ends up moving in with Syoaran for the time being, will love develop?  
  
Disclaimer - gadda gadda gadda.I don't own CCS, Clamp and Nelvana do.gadda gadda gadda.same old useless crap! So please don't sue me, I'm poor enough as it is!  
  
* ............ * = thoughts  
  
******* = change of scene  
  
( ............ ) = my useless talk  
  
' ............ ' = speech  
  
~*~Title - The Way Love Works~*~  
  
+++Chapter 1 - In The Beginning+++  
  
Rrrrinnng! A girl with emerald green eyes and auburn hair grumbled as she woke and slammed her hand down onto the alarm clock.  
  
'ITAIIII!!!' yelling from the pain she sat up immediately and looked at the time.  
  
'Oh no! I'm going to be so late, again!' she got up and got dressed rushing down into the kitchen and gulped down the pancakes that had been left there for her.  
  
'hey, calm down squirt!' said her brother, Touya who was sitting at the table already dressed and ready, cheerfully.  
  
'I'm not squirt! I'm Sakura! For once can't you call me that?'  
  
'sorry, no go. Anyway, you had better hurry up or you'll be late again as usual,'  
  
'yeah, yeah. Whatever,' but she hurried up and put her rollerblades and skated to her school in a rush. She made it to homeroom just in time with 5 minutes to spare. 'hey minna-san! (everyone)' she said to all her friends that were sitting at the desks already.  
  
'hey Sakura!' they replied.  
  
'late again, hey Sak? Can't you ever be on time?' laughed a guy with amber eyes and messy chocolate brown hair, Syaoran. 'hehe, only joking.don't get angry,' he said sheepishly after seeing the look on her face.  
  
'shutup you guys, the sensei's here,' whispered Tomoyo, another friend of Sakura's. the sensei came in and they continued on before going to the next periods. Before long came lunch and since Sakura and Syaoran had been together in that class, they walked together to the grassy area where they would meet everyone else.  
  
'argh, I can't believe that the teacher gave us soo much homework! He's such a baka.he knows I hate maths yet he had given me extra!'Sakura said to Syaoran as they walked.  
  
'oh, its ok Sakura, I agree with you though, you're right. He is a baka!'  
  
They walked on talking about their teacher when Syaoran said, 'hey sak, do you wanna come over this afternoon after school to do the homework that we got today? Maybe I could help you,'  
  
'yeah, sure! That would be great, thanks Syoaran,' she replied just as they got to where they would be having lunch to see everyone there already whispering. 'what are you guys whispering about?' Sakura asked curiously. (A/N: can you guess what they are talking about? Ok, ok, I am kinda giving too much away.)  
  
'oh, nothing!' Tomoyo said hurriedly as they all turned to face the two looking slightly flushed.  
  
'yeah, ok, whatever. I'm kinda hungry so I'm going to eat,' said Syaoran as he sat down and began to eat his lunch. Sakura sat down next to him and did the same. After school Sakura and Syaoran walked to his house to do their homework like they had planned. They walked up to the front door and as they walked in Sakura said,  
  
'wow, it doesn't matter how many times I go to your place, I can never get over how nice it is!' she looked around at the clean place, at the nice furniture and was in awe at how his place was soo inviting.  
  
'really? Thanks sak, usually people never say that,'  
  
'its ok, but why aren't your parents here?' she asked, noticing the emptiness.  
  
'oh, they went to your place or something I think.my mum said that she had something important to discuss with your dad, have no idea what though,'  
  
'oh, ok. I'll ask when I get home, but for now, lets get to the homework. I would suggest to do the maths first so that you can help me, you know I suck at it,'  
  
'ok,'  
  
they went to the table that stood in the middle of the room and sat down, taking their stuff out.  
  
'ok, what do you need help with?' Syaoran asked looking at her homework which was different to his since he had already finished his and was up to something else.  
  
'uh, well I can do the first part, that's easy but then it gets harder when it gets to algebra (A/N: I hate algebra!).like problems 29a to j, they're really hard. Also problem 35h to m,' he helped her with the problems and showed her how to work them out.  
  
*******(at Sakura's place with Yelan and Wei)******* (A/N: I only added this part in to make it clearer for you guys and so that I don't have to explain everything with Sakura.you'll see what I mean. ^_^')  
  
'well,' Fujitaka said taking his glasses off and putting them down on the table. 'I have a favour to ask of you. I have been offered a promotion in my business and in order to take it I must go to Japan and work there for a few months with the first-hand members, so therefore I have asked Touya to go with me so that it could be a learning experience for him. But unfortunately we have come to the problem about Sakura, we don't know what to do with her. That's why we wanted to ask you if you would mind taking her in for the few months that we are going to be away. I know that this is a big ask but I will pay for all the expenses and anything else that she might need,'  
  
Yelan looked over at . and smiled. 'why, of course Fujitaka! I'm just glad that you asked, we would love to have that darling Sakura in our care for as long as you would like us too,'  
  
'yes, I quite agree as well, as long as its ok with you,' . added.  
  
'why thank you! But I must say, Touya isn't very happy though! But that shouldn't matter should it? At least he's agreed,'  
  
'yes,' replied Yelan with a small laugh. She looked over to where the clock stood and gasped at the time. 'my! Its already 7:45pm! We must be going, we still have to go to pick up . medicine at the chemist,' she walked over to the door with . as Touya came along.  
  
'hold on a sec, I have to go pick up Sakura, I think that she's at your place with Syaoran knowing her,' he followed them out the door and went to his car and drove off.  
  
*******(back at Li's place)*******  
  
They were working in silence when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
*huh? Who could that be?* Sakura thought to herself but gasped in surprise when she looked at the time. It was 8pm, that meant that they had been working for over 4 hours!  
  
'I'll get it,' Syoaran said noticing the time as well, and went off to get the door.  
  
A few minutes later Syoaran came in with an angry looking Touya. 'KAIJUU!!! What on earth do you think you were doing in this house with this good for nothing chinese baka???!! Its already 8pm!!!'  
  
'geez, sorry Touya, I we didn't mean to work for so long.we were after all only doing homework.and besides, I bet that Fujitaka isn't even worried, you're just bluffing,' Sakura replied quietly.  
  
'look, it doesn't matter what you were doing but you could have told us first! Huh is really worried. You are coming home right now,'  
  
'yeah, yeah Touya, get over yourself!' Sakura finally got angry. 'lets just go already,' they walked to the door and just about to go when Touya turned around and said to Syoaran,  
  
'humph! Next time you wont get off so easily you Chinese baka!!' then Sakura had to practically drag him out of the house. They got to the car and drove off. While they were in the car there was nothing but silence, so Sakura, trying to break it said,  
  
'Touya, why was Yelan and . at our place today? What were you guys talking she about? What was so important?'  
  
'you'll find out when we get home. Stop asking so many questions! If you'd have been home earlier then you would have known, wouldn't you have??"  
  
'yes Touya,' Sakura replied quietly realising that she had really put her brother in a bad mood. They soon got home, Sakura following her brother through the door as he opened it. There she saw Fujitaka sitting at the table, presumably waiting for them.  
  
(after all the explanations and everything.)  
  
Sakura sat in her chair, taking in the news she had just heard. *hoe! I'm going to live with Syaoran?* she thought to herself. *that would be so cool though!*  
  
'so what do you think? I'm sorry it's kind of last minute and all.but at least you'll have fun,' Fujitaka said standing up and yawning as he starched his arms out.  
  
'its ok dad, but when are you guys leaving to go to Korea? A few weeks?' Sakura replied looking at the two.  
  
'well, actually.we were planning to leave this week if it's ok with you. I mean, it's already nearing the weekend so by the time we have left it will be the weekend,'  
  
'its ok dad. I'm really tired from doing all of that maths, so I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight Touya, goodnight dad'  
  
'goodnight Sakura, I'll be going to bed as well, so wait up,' Fujitaka came up to Sakura. Touya only mumbled something in reply and Sakura realized that he had fallen asleep. She went up to her room and got undressed, outing her night gown on which was obviously her favourite colour, pink. As she lay down onto her soft bed to go to sleep, the only thing she thought about was a certain chocolate coloured hair boy that she would soon be living with for a few months.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up to hear her alarm ringing. She looked at the time only to see that it was 6:30 and that for once she was early instead of late. Sighing she got up and got dressed, getting ready for school and brushed her hair, leaving it out as usual. After she was finished and had looked in the mirror to see that she looked okay, she went down to eat her breakfast. In the living room, she found Touya and Fujitaka packing their bags.  
  
'why are you guys packing so early? You still have another two days you know.,' she asked them confused as she walked up to them.  
  
'yeah, we know. But we're not like you Kaijuu so we tend to get ourselves ready early instead of later, like last minute, you know?'  
  
'argghhh!! Touya! You know that I'm not Kaijuu but I'm Sakura! I hate you so much.that's it, I'm going to eat my breakfast,'  
  
'ok then, whatever you say Squirt!'  
  
'Dad! Make him stop!'  
  
'I wish I could but I know Touya too well to know that he wont,' her father answered while he started to go up the stairs to get something. Touya grinned as he looked at Sakura's angry face.  
  
'argghhh!,' Sakura mumbled to herself again while she walked into the kitchen to find her pancakes all ready for her on the table.She quickly ate her breakfast and hurried to school so that she could talk to Syaoran before school.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
falling-stars - Oh my god.I've officially finished one chapter.*collapses on computer* sorry if I made any spelling mistakes.but I'm so happy! hooray!! Yippee!! Hehe.^_^' oh, and remember to R+R! (OR ELSE)  
  
But remember, the quicker the reviews come in, the quicker the updates come in!! 


End file.
